


And I Remember You

by impulseobrien



Category: The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: M/M, Mentions of Death, i really dont know what to tag, im sorry, its literally all fluff, there will be nO SMUT IM SORRY, they’re so soft for each other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-28
Updated: 2018-03-29
Packaged: 2019-03-25 02:46:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 16,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13824834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/impulseobrien/pseuds/impulseobrien
Summary: WCKD has finally been taken down. The immunes are all now in the safe haven.Even if they have nothing else, they will always have each other. For now and forever.Thomas lost his best friend as he used the last of his strength to save Minho.Didn't he?- or the fic that everyone wants but nobody asked me to write -





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A loud and pained scream broke Thomas out of his thoughts. It sounded so familiar.
> 
> Almost like a- no, that’s not right. They wouldn’t have brought one here would they?
> 
> Then Thomas heard it speak.
> 
> “Just kill me, please!”

Thomas felt empty. He didn’t know how much more he could take. Losing one person is tough, but losing two people within the same hour? That was hell. It was literal hell.

Newt, he knows he could have saved him now. If he had just listened to Teresa, maybe he would still be alive. Then again, he didn’t have any reason to listen to her. She turned her back on them. She made her decision and Thomas knew that she would do it over, and over again.

As he drifted in and out of consciousness, he felt someone gently place something cool over his forehead.

“Everything is going to be okay, Thomas. We’re going home.” If Thomas could smile right then, he would have. All he ever wanted to do was find a place he could call home again. Now that he and his friends were finally getting that after all this time, he just wished Newt was too.

Another voice echoed through his ears. He couldn’t tell what was being said. The only audible thing Thomas heard, he didn’t think he heard right.

“Go get him, Vince.” Then, everything went dark as Thomas shut his eyes.

Thomas slowly began to open his eyes. It was bright, like, really bright. He was inside some structure that he’s sure Vince or someone else built. He knew he was in the safe haven, he just didn’t know where anyone else was. As he tried to sit up he was overcome with something he could only describe as a headache from hell. He ached all over, a dull ache, but it was still there. He sighed and looked up at the ceiling. He remembered how he got here, how he lost some of his friends along the way. He was grateful to be here, but he didn’t like the outcome. Newt should be here, he shouldn’t have become a crank. He was supposed to be immune.

Then, the small boy who he promised he’d get out flashed in his mind. Chuck. He never even got out of the glade. He never knew a life other than that maze. He was so young, barely teenager. It broke Thomas’ heart to think about. He failed him.  
He began to think of Teresa. How much he truly did care for her. Despite what she did, she was his first friend and he will always remember how she tried. She betrayed them, but in the end, she tried to make it right. Thomas didn’t want to think negatively anymore. He was out, he made it. He knows his friends would want him to be happy.

“Hey, Thomas.” Minho. Oh, dear God, Minho. He smiled at Thomas like he hadn’t just been tortured and drug through hell and back the last six months that Thomas couldn’t save him from. “Didn’t expect you’d be up so early.” He said quietly, sitting on the edge of the cot.

“Early? It’s bright as fuck outside, dude.” Thomas groaned, even talking seemed to hurt. He tried to sit up, but Minho shook his head.

“No way, pal. You better lay back down. You got shot.”

“Yeah? And you were tortured for six months straight. Yet you’re still up and walking.” Thomas rolled his eyes. Honestly, he was fine. He didn’t need to be treated like a baby.

“Okay, shank, but I didn’t get _shot_. Will you just let me take care of you?” Minho groaned.

Thomas just looked at Minho in admiration. After everything he has been through, he still only wants to take care of people. Maybe Minho will keep everyone together, because God knows Thomas can’t stay strong anymore.

“You know, even though it’s really messed up, I wouldn’t trade knowing you.” Thomas smiled at Minho as he slowly sat up despite his body practically begging him not to. Every bone in his body cracked and he ached all over. “That makes me sound like a little bitch, but I’m serious. You’re not just my best friend, Minho. You’re my brother.” He told the other boy.

Thomas wasn’t good with feelings, he thought he always had to be strong and act tough. Right now, though, all he wanted to do was cry. For those he’s lost and everyone who lost someone to WCKD and the virus, too.

“Are you trying to tell me you love me, shank?” Minho smiled at him. A true genuine smile.

“Well, not anymore. Asshole.” Thomas rolled his eyes and threw the pillow at Minho, who dodged it.

Minho sat on the edge of the cot. He looked like he had a lot on his mind. Which was understandable.

“When you get your strength back, I have something to show you.” He said it so quietly Thomas could barely make the words out. He was confused but nodded his head. He knew Minho would keep his word. He always did.

“Is there even anything good to eat in this place? I’m starving.” Thomas complain and as if on cue, his stomach made a low rumble. This earned a laugh out of Minho.

“Oh, shank, you’re really going to love it here.”

\---------------------

Thomas followed behind Minho like a small child followed behind their parents. He was walking slowly. Trying to take all the scenery in. The safe haven was beautiful, of course it was. Anything other than the maze was beautiful to Thomas. He was looking forward to starting his new life with his best friends. He just wishes Teresa, Chuck, and Newt could be here to see it too.

Thomas and Minho passed by Gally and Frypan who were standing in front of a hut. almost as if they were guarding it.

“Hey, greenie. good to see you up” Gally said.

Thomas nodded at him. He wondered what they were hiding behind them.

“What are you doing just standing here?” Thomas asked attempting to peer into the small gap where the cloth didn’t quite shut all the way.

Minho put his hands on his shoulders. “No need to worry about that, yet. I’ll show you later once we make sure it’s gonna work out.” He said casually.

“Make sure _what_ works out?” Thomas was actually getting really agitated. Why weren’t they telling him what was in the hut? And why was **_Gally_** guarding it?

A loud and pained scream broke Thomas out of his thoughts. It sounded so familiar. Almost like a- no, that’s not right. They wouldn’t have brought one here would they?

Then Thomas heard it _speak_.

“Just kill me, _please_!” It sounded like- no. Thomas just heard it wrong. he was tired, and obviously hallucinating.

“Well, shank, we better get some food in you” Minho said quickly, pushing him far away from that hut.

“Minho- what was that?”

The way it said please, it sounded- so achingly familiar. However, Thomas could not remember why for the life of him.

“It was, uh, something that you’ll know about soon, I promise Thomas.” Minho told him, there was something hopeful in his voice.

He wasn’t too sure he wanted to know, if he was being honest. But he nodded, none the less.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i sincerely apologize if this is trash. I just kept seeing the "what ifs" on twitter and I had to write one for myself. I may be the only one to read it, but that's alright. 
> 
> Follow me on twitter!  
> twitter.com/impulseobrien


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Gally, have you seen the necklace I had when I passed out?” Thomas asked without stopping his search.  
> “Uh-” His voice made Thomas turn to face him. He looked like he knew something. Something he shouldn’t know.  
> “Gally.” Thomas began calmly. He wasn’t going to get angry. Not yet.  
> “Yes?” The other boy replied sheepishly  
> “Where is it?” Thomas demanded. His voice growing angrier.  
> “Alright, Greenie,” Gally began with a sigh. “We need to talk.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> dedicated with all of my love to Ava ♡

He couldn’t stop thinking about it. The scream he heard from inside of that guarded hut. The hut that everyone seems to be keeping Thomas out of kept creeping its way back into all of Thomas’ thoughts. It was beginning to consume him, and it had only been a few hours since he learned about it. He tried to act as if it weren’t a big deal, because that’s how everyone around him was acting. So, Thomas went about his first day being awake in the safe haven just exploring and talking to his friends.

It was around midafternoon when he found Sonya sitting alone next to the remembrance wall. She looked so lonely. Which is why Thomas decided to sit down with her. She gave him a small smile as he sat next to her, which he returned.

“Hey Thomas?” Sonya began, she continued whenever he looked at her. “Did you know I remembered something else?” She seemed less happy about it than Thomas would’ve expected. Slowly, Sonya would get bits and pieces of smaller, seemingly insignificant memories back. She’s had dreams both nights she was here, from what Thomas heard.

“You don’t seem very happy about it, though.” Thomas stated. He watched as Sonya shook her head. “Why?” He asked, with genuine concern to his voice.

“I had a brother.” She replied sadly. It broke Thomas’ heart. He knew how much she cared for other people and having a sibling would make it so much easier to get through this. Thomas wonders what her brother was like. He wonders if he was anything like Sonya. The person who can remain the strongest amid horrible circumstances and remind everyone what they have to live for and what they have to lose.

“You remember how old you both were when you lost him to the virus?” Thomas watched as her face fell even more. She nodded and wiped a tear away that was beginning to fall down her cheek. “I’m sorry.” Thomas was at a loss for words. He didn’t know what to say and he knew sorry wasn’t going to help any.

“It’s okay, Tommy. Really, I think he would’ve loved you.” With that, Sonya stood up and walked away. As she was fading into the distance and into a group of other kids, it registered what she had called him. _Tommy_.

Thomas went back to his hut that he shared with Minho after Sonya left. He wasn’t angry at her for calling him Tommy, even though back in the glade if anyone other than Newt even thought about saying it, he would fight them. It’s a nickname that Newt only ever called him. He wasn’t sure why, because it reminded him of a child’s name, but he liked it. Maybe it’s because they had lost a part if their innocence when they were put into that maze. Whatever it was, he didn’t think about it for too long because Minho came back inside and threw an ore at him.

“Ow? What the hell?” Thomas rubbed his arm where the wooden makeshift paddle hit him. He still wasn’t fully healed, and everything hurt like crazy still.

“Quit your crying and put some shorts on. We’re racing Gally and Frypan on the paddle boats.” Minho sounded so incredibly happen. That made Thomas happy, too. His friend’s happiness meant everything to him. Especially since he went through too much to even think about while Thomas desperately tried to pinpoint exactly where WCKD had him hidden.

“Who the hell races paddle boats? What year is it, 2005?” Thomas rolled his eyes but began looking for his shorts anyway. “Are we betting anything?” He asked.

“Do you have anything to bet, shank?” Minho answered with another question. Thomas thought about it for a second. He was right, none of them really had anything to bet here. They were alone with the only people they knew weren’t lost to the virus.

“I guess you’re right. Racing is just always more fun when there’s a wager on the table.” He shrugged. He remembered how in the glade, they would have stupid little contests. The winner of those would get extra rations or they even had the loser sleep in the pit sometimes. Even though it was torture, Thomas misses the glade sometimes. Back where everyone was still together, and they hadn’t lost anyone. Before he had lost Newt.

“Yeah, well it’s still fun regardless. So, let’s go!” Minho didn’t even wait for him as he took off towards the water. Thomas chuckled under his breath and grabbed the ore, following Minho outside.

“Ready to lose, green bean?” Frypan smirked at him.

“Why do you guys still call me that?” Thomas questioned. It’s not that he minded, per se, he was just curious. They weren’t in the glade anymore and they all knew his name.

“Because _greenie_ ,” Gally emphasized, “it’s who you are. You will always be our greenie.” He laughed. Which made Thomas roll his eyes. He didn’t hate Gally, not anymore. He knew he hated himself more than enough for what he did to Chuck for them both.

“Whatever, Gally. Are you ready to lose?” Thomas challenged, lifting one of his eyebrows.

Gally scoffed and got in the boat. “Oh, you’re on, Thomas.”

\--------------------------

Thomas and Minho won, of course they did.

Gally and Frypan can’t paddle to save their asses. Alone, maybe they could, but together? It was chaos. Absolute chaos. They were paddling the opposite way of each other, instead of following the current of the ocean and each other.

It was the first time Thomas could say he has had actual fun since he was put into the maze. He walked with Minho for a while as they laughed and talked about what they could bet for the next race. The only thing they could think of was food.

“What if we had everyone make something if they wanted to participate and if they lost, they lose what they just made?” Minho suggested. Thomas thought about it for a minute. It could work, but it’s not like they’ve got much to make with just a bunch of nature around them. Maybe if they made arts and crafts or drew pictures for each other.

“You hungry, Thomas?” Minho asked breaking Thomas way from his thoughts.

“Oh, yeah, sort of. You going to get food?”

“Yeah, want me to bring you some back? I’m not sure what we’re having. I think Fry is making his stew though.” Minho replied as he grabbed a clean shirt to put on. Thomas nodded.

“Bring me some of that. I remember when I first tried it. Newt,” A lump formed in Thomas’ throat. He didn’t even realize Newt was the first person to give him Frypan’s stew. He felt the tears begin to form and he opened his mouth to finish talking, but no words came out. He felt numb.

“Hey, shh, it’s okay.” Minho’s voice was calm and soothing. He nodded, he really wasn’t sure when this was going to stop. The random outbursts of emotional distress and anxiety. He was scared that they wouldn’t ever go away. Not without Newt, and Newt was gone.

“I’m alright, just go get us some food.” Thomas gave a small chuckle and Minho smiled at him before walking out of the door.

Thomas began thinking of what Minho had said, about making something for the games they were going to start. That made him remember two nights ago.

All of a sudden, Thomas remembered the necklace. he started picking everything up, looking under every item in that small hut.

“Fuck. No. Oh my God no! Where is it?” Thomas could cry. He couldn’t have lost it in the city. He knows he has it.

“Hey, Greenie.” Gally said as he entered the hut. “Oh damn, what are you doing?” There was a tone of humor in his voice.

“Gally, have you seen the necklace I had when I passed out?” Thomas asked without stopping his search.

“Uh-” His voice made Thomas turn to face him. He looked like he knew something. Something he shouldn’t know.

“Gally.” Thomas began calmly. He wasn’t going to get angry. Not yet.

“Yes?” The other boy replied sheepishly.

“Where is it?” Thomas demanded. His voice growing angrier.

“Alright, Greenie,” Gally began with a sigh. “We need to talk.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it's only been a day but I'm sORRY.  
> I had it written and I couldn't wait to post it.  
> I really hope you enjoyed it!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Do you want to see what we were keeping you from?”
> 
> “Are you actually going to show me?” Thomas asked, not fully trusting Gally to keep his word.
> 
> “Yeah, I just need a favor from you first.”
> 
> “Do you? What would that be?” Thomas probably wasn’t going to do him the favor, but he decided to humor him anyway. He felt like if he didn’t, Gally really wouldn’t show him what they were hiding from him.
> 
> “I need your blood for the vile I brought you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have finally got on a posting schedule, so yay.
> 
> follow me on twitter for updates and snippets of future chapters!

Thomas studied Gally for a few seconds. He had a serious expression on his face. Then again, he can’t remember a time whenever Gally didn’t have a serious expression, honestly. Even before, back in the glade he was always serious. He would never let his guard down, not for anyone.

“Gally, you better tell me what the fuck is going on.” Thomas said through gritted teeth.

The other boy visibly gulped and nodded. He walked over to Thomas and handed him and empty vile. Thomas let his thumb rub over the indentions in it. They spelled something out. He turned it over to see the logo. His heart stopped, and his breath got caught in his throat.

W.C.K.D.

“Gally what the fuck is this?” Okay, now he was getting angry. How did Gally have this vile? What was in it before he came in here to talk to Thomas? There were so many questions running through his mind, he didn’t know the right ones to ask. All he knew is, he was pissed.

“Listen, Greenie. We wanted to tell you as soon as you woke up, we just didn’t know how.” His voice broke midsentence. It wasn’t like Gally to show emotions when he spoke. Especially not to Thomas.

“Tell me what?” He asked. Thomas was trying to keep his cool. He told himself that he wasn’t going to allow his past hatred for Gally to ruin the safe haven. When he didn’t respond as fast as Thomas thought he should have, Thomas shove him against the wall. “TELL ME WHAT GALLY?!” Thomas could feel his blood begin to boil. Then he remembered yesterday.

The scream. The voice.

_Newt_.

He let go of Gally and backed away. His mind was going a million different directions at once and he couldn’t focus. The room started spinning. He heard Gally let out a breath and slide down the wall. Thomas looked at him, he looked so defeated.

“I don’t know why they made me be the one to tell you, Thomas.” He stated. His breath growing shaky with every word. Almost as if he was too scared to tell Thomas what he needed to. “It’s not like you even like me. I suppose that could be the reason. You already hate me, so you could easily blame me for not telling you what we were doing.”

Thomas was confused. He was extremely confused. Gally still hadn’t even told him anything specific. Just vague little rambles that could mean anything.

“You aren’t making any sort of sense at all, you know.” Thomas remarked coldly. He was curious and wanted to know what it was that everyone was hiding from him.

“The medhut. Where we take care of the sick and stuff,” Gally replied standing back up. “You saw Frypan and I guarding it. Do you remember?” Is he for real? It literally just happened. Why wouldn’t Thomas remember that. The scream still haunts him, and it’s only been a day.

“Yeah, no shit, Gally. It was yesterday.” Thomas rolled his eyes. He was annoyed. Deeply annoyed.

“Do you want to see what we were keeping you from?”

“Are you actually going to show me?” Thomas asked, not fully trusting Gally to keep his word.  
“Yeah, I just need a favor from you first.”

“Do you? What would that be?” Thomas probably wasn’t going to do him the favor, but he decided to humor him anyway. He felt like if he didn’t, Gally really wouldn’t show him what they were hiding from him.

“I need your blood for the vile I brought you.”

He was taken aback by Gally’s request. He didn’t understand. Why would they need his blood? Did they have more viles that also had his blood in it from W.C.K.D? His mind was swarming, once again. He stared at the other boy with a dumbfounded expression on his face.

“Wh-what?” He stuttered. There was no reason to need his blood. Everyone in the safe haven were immune. Weren’t they?

“Look, it’s easier to explain when we get there. I just need to draw some blood first.” Gally explained. Thomas wasn’t sure if he should trust him, but he wanted to know what, or who, made that scream he had heard yesterday. He had hopes, but he wasn’t sure. If it wasn’t what he hoped, he didn’t want to be upset about it.

“As long as you don’t, like, accidentally kill me. Or purposefully kill me.” Thomas’ reply made Gally roll his eyes and smile.

“I know how to take a blood sample, Greenie.” He said. And that was that.

About ten minutes later, Gally told Thomas to get ready. He was unsure of what that meant, he was already dressed and he knew they were just going down the island to the medhut.

“Ready for what?” Thomas questioned. That made Gally sigh and look at Thomas.

“Just, be prepared, I guess.” He replied as he carefully wrapped a bandage around the crease of Thomas’ elbow where he had just drawn the blood.

“Prepared for what, though?” He pushed the topic again.

“Listen, that’s all I’m gonna say about it. So just shut up and let’s go.” Gally said with a huff. He turned away from Thomas and stashed the vile in a small box. Did he come in with that? How many viles were in there? Was it just Thomas’ blood they were using? He had so many questions. The main one being was it actually Newt he heard yesterday?

\----------------------

As Thomas and Gally entered the small hut, the first thing he noticed was the strong aroma of alcohol. Also, cleaning supplies. Gally gave him a curt nod and walked to the back of the hut. Thomas let his gaze wander over towards where he was walking. There was a drape that seemed to be hiding something. Thomas let out an audible gulp. His hands began to sweat. He didn’t want to be wrong. Dear lord, do not let him be wrong.

He felt someone walk up beside him. He turned to look over his shoulder. Sonya.

“Hey, Tommy.” She said, her tone sounding more cheerful than it did yesterday. He nodded at her, returning the half smile she had given him.

“Didn’t know you worked for the medhut now.” He commented off handedly.

“I don’t,” She said. “I’m a visitor right now.”

“Wait, what? Who are you visiting?” He didn’t know why anyone would be in the need to have visitors, or even staying at their small make shift hospital. Sonya looked at him and gave him an even bigger smile. As she opened her mouth to reply, someone’s conversation behind the drape cut her off.

“Oh, for fucks sake, Gally. That bloody hurt.” Newt groaned.

The next thing he knew, Thomas was running. All the time he spent in the maze, the scorch, and the city, he never ran as fast as he did just now.

He made it to the sectioned off corner of the hut and grabbed the drape, nearly ripping it from the pulley system it was latched on to reveal a very confused Gally, but more importantly, a very alive Newt. Thomas could cry.

“Hey, Tommy.” Newt smiled.

Thomas couldn’t breathe. He could feel his heart pounding in his chest. He turned to Gally, who was now getting the bag that he had put Thomas’ blood samples in back at Thomas’ hut.

“Newt, hold out your arm.” Gally instructed, ignoring the daggers that Thomas was staring into him.

“No! You can’t do it right. I swear you busted one of my damn veins just now.” Newt huffed, crossing his arms across his body like a small child throwing a tantrum.

“Will someone please explain what the fuck is going on?!” Thomas exclaimed. He was beyond happy to see Newt, but he was so confused. He seemed to be more confused in the two days he’s been in the safe haven than he has the entire time they were on the run from W.C.K.D.

“Gally’s trying to bust every damn blood vessel I have in my body.” Newt said, clearly annoyed.

“When you turned into a crank, all you had were blood vessels, be glad you don’t have them anymore.” Gally shot back. Newt furrowed his eyebrows in disgust.

“That isn’t funny, dickhead.” He complained. Thomas examined him, watching carefully with every rise and fall of Newt’s chest he became more himself. His best friend was still alive.

“Wasn’t meant to be funny, English Muffin. Was meant to make you shut it.”

After Gally placed the IV in Newt’s arm, he slowly pushed the syringe that contained Thomas’ blood. Thomas watched in astonishment as this was going on. If you would have told him a year ago Gally would be the one saving Newt from remaining a crank, he would have laughed right in your face.

“Can I come back now?” Thomas heard Sonya’s voice from behind him. He honestly forgot she was even there, though he had just spoken to her a few minutes before he ran to Newt.

“Yeah, go ahead. I’m finished.” Gally told her, taking the transfer needle and syringe out of Newt’s arm. He wrapped it, just as he had done for Thomas, then without a second thought he looked at Thomas and smiled.

“You saved him, you know?” His voice was quiet. Thomas shrugged.

“My blood did, but you saved him Gally.” Thomas swore he could see Gally’s eyes glisten with tears, but he walked off before he could really see.

Sonya suddenly appeared right by Newt’s side. She wrapped her arms around him gently.

There was an odd feeling that began to develop in the pit of Thomas’ stomach. What the hell was that? Was he seriously jealous of Sonya hugging Newt? He shrugged it off, because the feeling was gone nearly as soon as it arrived,

“Didn’t know you two were close.” Thomas waved his hand between the two.

“We weren’t. Not until I remembered Newt is my brother.” Sonya replied, a grin graced her face and Thomas looked at Newt.

“I got a lot of my memories back, as well.” He smiled at Thomas which made Thomas smile back.

He wishes he could get all his memories back. Slowly each of the immunes were regaining what W.C.K.D. stole from them. After all of the shit they had been through, they truly deserved something good to happen.

“Want to know what else?” Newt asked, his smile growing even wider.

“What?” Thomas asked with a smile laugh. It felt so nice to laugh again, he thought to himself.

“I remember who I was before the maze. And, I remember you, Tommy.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ahhhhhh!!!
> 
> Did you like what I did at the end there? ;)
> 
> Newt saying the title of the fic is just the beginning of the puns and secret messages I will be hiding throughout the fic.
> 
> I am not sure when the relationship will develop, it won't be for a few more chapters, im sORRY.
> 
> I do not know how to write relationship scenes askgsdg.
> 
> Follow me on twitter for more updates and stuff, tho!
> 
> Same @ as it is here


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Did someone give you the necklace that you gave me back? What was in it?”
> 
> Thomas asked both questions at once, confused as he watched the smile drop off Newt’s face.
> 
> “Oh, the necklace?” He began to fiddle with his fingers. “It was nothing important, mate.” He answered, his voice sad.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> dedicated to maddie. ugh, i love u with my whole heart.

Thomas didn’t want to leave Newt’s side. He was scared that if he did, he was going to suddenly wake up and realize his best friend being alive was all a dream. So, for the next few days, every chance he got, he was with Newt. He enjoyed being able to see him, to hear his laugh, and to watch as he and his baby sister grew closer each day one of them remembered something else.

“Why do you keep staring at me like some sort of stalker, you freak?” Newt question. Thomas glared at him and rolled his eyes. Honestly, Newt was annoying. He was alive though, and Thomas didn’t care how much of an annoying ass he could be.

“Newt, I watched you die. I thought you were dead. I’ve never been so happy in my life.” Thomas told him. He watched as Newt’s lips twitched up to form his signature grin that Thomas didn’t realize he had liked so much. Newt’s happiness was the only thing important to him at this moment.

“I thought I was dead, too. Until I woke up here with Gally stabbing me with needles.” He replied, laughing under his breath at the memory.

Talking about saving him reminded Thomas of the necklace that Newt had given him whenever he thought that he was going to die.

“Did someone give you the necklace that you gave me back? What was in it?” Thomas asked both questions at once, confused as he watched the smile drop off Newt’s face.

“Oh, the necklace?” He began to fiddle with his fingers. “It was nothing important, mate.” He answered, his voice sad.

“Why are you lying to me?” It wasn’t like Newt to lie, especially not to Thomas. He tried not to overthink it, because Newt had technically just come back from the dead.

“Do you really want to know, Tommy?” Newt sighed when he watched Thomas nod.

Thomas could practically hear his friend’s heart begin to beat at a rapid pace.

“Is it really that bad?” Thomas tried to joke, but quickly realized that Newt was starting to have an anxiety attack. He quickly sat down beside him. “Hey, shh, shh. If you don’t want to tell me, it’s fine. I don’t have to know.” He told him, not realizing that in the process of trying to calm his friend down, he had taken Newt’s hands in his own. When he noticed, he quickly pulled his hands away.

Newt’s eyebrows furrowed, and he opened his mouth as if to say something, but he shut it back, not knowing what to say.

“It was my goodbye letter.” He finally said. Thomas felt his heart drop.

“Oh.” Is all he managed to get out. He felt sorry he even asked now.

“Guess there’s no point in you having it now,” Newt said. “Suppose that’s why Minho hid it from you.” He let out a breathy chuckle.

“I wouldn’t have read it. I might have tried, but I wouldn’t have been able to get through it. I don’t want to think about you being gone, even whenever you were.”

Thomas didn’t want to talk about it anymore, he could feel himself getting even more sad just thinking about it. Thankfully, Gally entered the hut at the same time Thomas was trying to think of the right words to say to Newt.

“Alright greenie, get out.” He ordered.

“What?”

“I need to talk to Newt. Alone, so please just- do it.” He said, a gentler tone in his voice.

Newt groaned, which made Thomas believe that he already knew what Gally needed to talk to him about. Thomas watched as Gally gave Newt the nastiest glare he has ever seen cross someone’s face.

“Shut up, English Muffin.” He said through gritted teeth.

Newt rolled his eyes and let out a small huff. “If this is about that girl again, go talk to my sister and not me. She was the one in the same maze.”

Thomas started laughing. Full on laughing. He laughed hard enough that he started crying.

“What, you think this is funny greenie?!” Gally walked over to him and stood before Thomas, crossing his arms over his chest.

“I do, actually.” Thomas wheezed in between his laughing fits. “I can’t believe you actually have feelings.” His response made Newt laugh too.

“Mate, listen to this, apparently when he rescued me and brought me back here, he met a girl-”

Gally picked up the closest thing he could find, which thankfully was a pillow off of the cot that was next to Newt’s, and he threw it at Newt.

Dodging it, he continued his story.

“Anyway, there’s this girl who Gally has been obsessed with, he keeps asking Sonya about her. All she’ll tell him is that her name is Madison.” He laughed.

“You both suck.” Gally whined. He was pouting, which made Thomas and Newt laugh even more.

“I regret saving your life, I truly do.” He rolled his eyes.

“Wait, Madison? You mean Maddie?” Thomas asked, which made Gally cock his head in confusion.

“How do you know her?”

“I, I really don’t know. I don’t remember, but I know that she was really important in group B.” He said, racking his brain trying to remember when he worked with WCKD.

Gally threw his hands up in exasperation.

“Well if you figure it out, let me know. She hates me.” He said and with that, he left.

Thomas looked at Newt, who shrugged. He wondered how he knew that Maddie didn’t like to be called by her full name, and why Gally thought she hated him. He turned to Newt who was now laying back down.

“You sleepy?” Thomas pondered. He watched Newt’s chest rise in fall. It was something he had become accustomed to doing now.

“Mmm.” He mumbled, turning away from Thomas as he drifted into a deeper sleep.

“Good night, Newt.” He said to himself while covering him with the blanket that had fallen off his small cot. Taking one last look at his friend, who was now softly snoring, he smiled and left the hut.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ahhhh!
> 
> Hello, I do apologize that this wasn't very 'Newtmas' and was more of a filler, but I had to introduce a new character who will play a bigger role in future chapters.
> 
> Next update will mainly be Newt and Thomas, I swear.
> 
> follow me on twitter. same @ as it is here!


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I feel like you’re trying to tell me something, and if you are, just know that I don’t care, Thomas.” She promised him. Thomas knew Brenda wouldn’t care. That isn’t what he was worried about.
> 
> “I, uh, think I like dudes.”
> 
> “Cool, me too.” She agreed. “Do you like girls?”
> 
> “Yeah, yeah. Girls are- girls are great.”
> 
> “Nice, I like them too.” Thomas let out a breath he didn’t realize he was holding in.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> dedicated to all you lovely readers <3  
> I really do appreciate each and every one of you.

**_Thomas was in a small room. There were no windows and only one door. He observed his surroundings regardless. He noticed a mirror, it was no doubt a two-way mirror. He just stared at it, waiting for someone to come into the small conference room._ **

**_The door slowly opened to reveal Dr. Paige. She gave him a smile that he knew was not genuine._ **

**_“Hello, Thomas.” She said to him._ **

**_He replied by crossing his arms over his chest. Dr. Paige sighed._ **

**_“Thomas, there has been word going around that you have become incredibly close with one of the other kids here.” She prompted, waiting for him to confirm what most of them already knew._ **

**_“I’m close with all of them.” He said coldly._ **

**_That wasn’t entirely true, but it wasn’t a lie. Thomas knew what this was about, though._ **

**_“Right,” Dr. Paige began. She inhaled sharply, slowly releasing it._ **

**_“Tell me about your relationship with Newt.”_ **

**_Thomas felt his breath hitch in his throat. His mind flashed to earlier that day whenever he and Newt were alone in his room. He remembered how scared they both were watching Janson and his guards take Winston to throw him into the maze._ **

**_They were slowly dwindling in numbers. The group of boys were slowly being sent into the first trial._ **

**_“What do you want to know?” He challenged._ **

**_“Everything.” Her tone growing in annoyance._ **

**_“You have to promise me,” Thomas said ignoring the lump in his throat. “Promise me that he stays safe. That you won’t send him into the maze.” He didn’t want to lose Newt too._ **

**_“I promise Thomas, we will not send Newt into the first trial if you only tell us what we want to know.”_ **

**_He didn’t believe her completely, but Dr. Paige has never gone back on her word yet._ **

**_He sighed and nodded._ **

**_“He’s everything to me.”_ **

\-------------------------------------------------

Thomas woke up, panting hard. His heart was beating so fast he swore it would burst out of his chest if it beat any faster. That was his first memory since coming to the safe haven with the other immunes.

He realized something while trying to remember every detail of his memory dream.

Thomas liked Newt before the maze. It was almost as if Newt was more than just a friend to Thomas, and he was unsure how to feel about that. So, he did what anyone would do when they started to develop feelings for someone that they shouldn’t. He avoided the subject, meaning, he ignored Newt.

It had been a few days since the incident, which is what Thomas decided to refer to his memory as. He was worried that if he continued to allow his friendship with Newt grow like it did in the city, before the glade he would develop stronger feelings. Thomas couldn’t have that. It would ruin everything.

He decided to justify not visiting Newt anymore by telling himself that being by Newt’s side, he was slowly beginning to become annoyed by him. Newt would never tell him if he was, that’s just the type of person Newt is. He knew he had already ignored him long enough that if he decided to go see him, the other boy would demand an explanation. One which Thomas really did not have for him.

He spent most of him time helping Brenda with the younger kids. The ones who WCKD had stored in the city, testing them, draining them of not only their blood, but also their energy. A lot of them came to the safe haven shut off and not speaking to anyone. Thomas didn’t want that, so he tried the best he could to help them.

There was one child who reminded him of Chuck, he was around his age, maybe a few years younger. Thomas thinks that’s what made him decide to help Brenda in the first place.

“You see your boy today?” Thomas gave Brenda a confused look.

“My what?” He asked her. He doesn’t know why he wanted her to clarify, he knew she meant Newt. What he didn’t know is why she referred to him as his boy.

“Don’t act, dumb, Thomas. You know who I’m talking about.”

“Gally?” He joked, then she punched him in the arm. “Ow.”

“No, fuckface, Newt.”

Thomas didn’t know how to respond. It wasn’t the fact that he hadn’t wanted to see him, he just felt as if he was being overbearing. He shook his head.

“No, felt like I was being too clingy.” He laughed. She laughed at him as well.

“Like a lame boyfriend?” Thomas’ face drained of color. Did she know?

“Why do you look like you’ve seen a ghost?” There’s no way that Brenda could know. He didn’t tell anyone, not even whenever he was in the glade. He didn’t even know for sure himself, honestly. He thought they were just passing thoughts, not important ones.

“How long have you known?” He questioned.

Brenda furrowed her eyebrows in confusion and bit the inside of her cheek.

“I feel like you’re trying to tell me something, and if you are, just know that I don’t care, Thomas.” She promised him. Thomas knew Brenda wouldn’t care. That isn’t what he was worried about.

“I, uh, think I like dudes.”

“Cool, me too.” She agreed. “Do you like girls?”

“Yeah, yeah. Girls are- girls are great.”

“Nice, I like them too.”

Thomas let out a breath he didn’t realize he was holding in.

He looked her over and smiled. She rolled her eyes.

“Don’t get all sentimental on me, Thomas.” She told him.

“I didn’t know you had such girly feelings, B.” He chuckled as she flipped him off.

“See if I ever try and give you a pep talk again, asshole.”

\-------------------------------------------------

Thomas thought about what Brenda had said. Then, he thought about his dream.

He knew what he had to do. Despite how he felt, he had to go talk to Newt.

Newt wasn’t in the medhut anymore. They had decided that he was gaining enough of his strength back and becoming his normal self enough to be on his own.

Gally wanted to watch over him though, to make sure everything was going okay. So he bunked with him.

The sky began to get dark as the clouds covered the sun. The air was becoming more humid, meaning one thing, rain.

Thomas didn’t remember rain, much. He knew what it was, but he never really remembered the feeling of raindrops hitting his face or the sound of the thunder rumble in the clouds. He remembered that when it rained, it was usually a bad sign. That’s great.

As Thomas made his way to the side of the island where the huts were, he couldn’t stop thinking about his memory. It wasn’t the first one he’d gotten back, but it was the weirdest. He knew that there had to be a reason that he and Newt were the closest when he got to the maze. He just didn’t know what it was.

Now that he might know, he was unsure if he wanted it to be true.

Lost in his own thoughts, Thomas didn’t realize that he was right in front of Newt and Gally’s hut. He took a deep breath before pulling the cloth to the side and walking in.

He heard him before he saw him. He was laughing at something Sonya had said.

“Oh, hey Greenie.” Gally said from behind him.

Thomas jumped from fright. He gave Gally a dirty look.

“What they hell, man? You scared the piss out of me.” Thomas whined.

Gally looked at him with a smirk on his face. Then he eyed him from top to bottom.

“I don’t know, Greenie, you don’t look as if you’ve pissed yourself.” He joked.

Thomas scoffed.

“You talk to Maddie yet?” Thomas knew that his question would either make Gally hit him or ignore him all together.

As a crack of thunder shook the hut, Gally cleared his throat.

“Right, fuck you, Thomas.” He laughed. Thomas laughed too.

As he looked at Gally, trying to find the right comeback to his comment, Thomas felt the presence of someone’s eyes on him. He looked over and saw Newt staring at him. Thomas couldn’t tell if he was happy or angry with him.

“Hey, man,” he said to the blonde boy as he approached him.

Newt said nothing and continued his conversation with Sonya.

Well, alright.

Newt had every right to be upset, though. Thomas, who was supposed to be his best friend, had been actively avoiding him for days. The reason that Thomas had for his behavior made no sense at all. He had no explanation to give to the other boy, so he hoped his apology would be enough. It might be. Probably not though.

“How’re you, Sonya?” Thomas asked, knowing that he wouldn’t get any response from Newt if he even attempted talking to him.

The younger girl shrugged.

“I’m okay, I suppose.” Thomas could tell there was a bit of hostility to her tone, which he assumed had to do with the fact he had also unintentionally been avoiding her as well.

“There’s uh, a storm coming.” He’s such a fucking idiot. Thomas honestly didn’t know where to start his apology.

“Oh, so you noticed that?” Newt’s voice was cold. Distant.

“Didn’t realize you noticed anything, considering you’ve been acting bloody weird lately.”

Thomas sighed. He gave Newt a sad look. Fuck.

“Okay, well, I’ll let you two children talk it out.” Sonya told the two boys.

Newt scoffed at her and shook his head.

“I’m not a child, I’m actually older than you.” He responded.

“Right now, you aren’t acting like it, though.”

She stopped in front of Thomas on her way out.

“Don’t do that to him, again.” She warned.

Thomas raised an eyebrow at her comment. She said nothing else, just gave him a final glance as she left the two alone.

As if on cue, the rain started beating down on the small hut. Thomas couldn’t remember a time when it stormed as bad as it was just then. Which isn’t saying a lot, he couldn’t remember much of anything before last year.

“You gonna tell me why you’ve been such an arse?” Newt’s voice cracked.

Thomas finally looked at the boy. He looked so young. He had bags under his eyes, like he hadn’t been sleeping properly. The thought of Newt not taking care of himself really made Thomas upset.

“Have you not slept?” He asked, not trying to ignore the previous question. Thomas was just concerned for his best friend.

“I’m not fucking kidding, Thomas. What is up with you?”

“I’m sorry, Newt.” Is all Thomas could think to say.

“Oh, you’re sorry?!” Newt asked. Thomas didn’t reply.

“You ignored me for three bloody days! _THREE_ days, and all the bloody hell you can say is ‘I’m sorry?’ that’s messed up Tommy. No, that’s truly fucked up.” The boy’s voice grew stronger and louder with each word.

“I know, Newt, okay? I know I messed up. Please, just hear me out.” He begged.

There was another rumble of thunder.

Thomas flinched, he hated storms.

He watched as his best friend’s eyes softened. There was still anger clearly embedded in his eyes, but he nodded.

“I had a memory.” He said. He didn’t know how to tell Newt it was about him.

“Was it a sad one?”

“Sort of, I guess.” Was it sad? He wasn’t really sure if it was sad.

“Well, go on then.”

“What?”

“Tell me what it was, Tommy.” Newt demanded.

Thomas inhaled sharply. Does he tell Newt? What if he doesn’t remember the rumors about them during their time at WCKD?

“It was Dr. Paige,” He began. “She asked me what our relationship was about.” He felt like he was going to throw up.

“Who? Ours?” There was something different about Newt’s voice. “As in mine and yours?” He asked.

Thomas nodded, continuing his story.

“And, like, I don’t remember what I told her.” He lied. He didn’t know why he was lying. He was scared.

“Are you lying to me? Please don’t lie to me.” Newt’s voice sounded as if he was searching for something in Thomas’ story. It confused him, and he was unsure of how to actually reply.

“I, uh, told her what you meant to me.” Thomas answered, holding his breath.

Newt’s breath hitched in his throat. He nodded at Thomas and gestured for him to continue.

“That’s it, Newt. That was the memory.”

“What did you tell her?”

“You were apparently very important to me.” Is all he said.

Newt’s face dropped.

“You don’t remember anything else about our relationship before the maze?” He pushed the subject.

Thomas shook his head, watching Newt’s body language. He slouched back on his cot and pulled the pillow over his head.

“Why? Should I?” Thomas didn’t want to be the one to say what they both knew.

“It would be nice if you did.” He told him. Newt’s voice was so quiet, Thomas wasn’t sure if he heard the last word of his sentence correctly.

_Babe._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> two updates in one day?  
> woooooahhhh.  
> lmao, anyway!  
> This chapter took fOREVER to write.  
> It is 2,200 words, so pls let me know what you think.  
> It's probably my favorite so far.
> 
> Follow me on twitter for more updates when new chapters are posted!  
> Same @ as it is here.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Why did your blood save Newt?”  
> Maddie looked at him. He watched as she bit her lip.  
> “It runs in my family, our blood, it’s the answer WCKD wanted.” She said quietly.  
> The pair looked at each other for a moment. Gally didn’t know if any of her family were even alive, or if she was the only one who could possibly save the world if future flare outbreaks arose.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THIS CHAPTER MENTIONS TERESA'S DEATH AND NEWT'S DEATH + RESCUE. JUST A WARNING OK THATS ALL  
> \--------------------  
> dedicated to my very favorite; Maddie.
> 
> this is a Gally centered chapter!  
> He and Maddie play a very big role in the overall plot of this fic.  
> I guess you dont technically have to read it, but it'd be nice if you did.  
> Next chapter is gonna be half Newt's POV and half Thomas'  
> \----------------
> 
>  
> 
> ****  
> _BOLD ITALICS INDICATE MEMORIES_  
> 

Gally was exhausted. He hadn’t gotten much sleep last night. He kept reliving that night.

The night that the others saved Thomas. The night they brought Newt back.

He was slowly drifting in and out of consciousness. Try as he might, he couldn’t help but let his eyes shut.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

**_Gally watched as Teresa fell to the ground along with the WCKD headquarters. He watched as Thomas had to lose another person he loved. He and the other boy were never close, which he knew why. He killed Chuck. There wasn’t a day that went by he didn’t think about it._ **

**_“Vince, we have to go.” Frypan said. Gally looked at him._ **

**_“No, we have to get him.” Gally argued._ **

**_“Are you crazy? He’s gone, Gally!”_ **

**_“Frypan! You thought I was gone too. We have to try.” He begged. He needed to do this. Not only for his friends, but for himself._ **

**_Frypan’s face softened. Gally hoped he understood._ **

**_He nodded and looked at Vincent._ **

**_“Go get him Vince.” Frypan told the man._ **

**_They were going as fast as they could, getting lower to the ground so they would be able to see Newt if he was still where Frypan and Minho remembered he went down._ **

**_Gally jumped out as soon as they got close enough to the ground._ **

**_Oh jeez. He looked at Newt. Barely alive. A knife in his chest._ **

**_Gally watched as Newt’s eyes slowly opened. They were pitch black and it scared Gally._ **

**_“Hey, Newt.” He said with watery eyes. “I’m gonna get you fixed up.” He promised him._ **

**_Newt let out a quiet wheeze._ **

**_Gally wiped the tears that had fallen from his eyes off on his sleeve._ **

**_“Fry, get me the medkit. And a blood sample from Greenie.”_ **

**_Frypan handed the box to Gally. He put on the gloves and grabbed the needle._ **

**_“Ga..lly.” Newt couldn’t breathe, much less talk._ **

**_“Hey, no, shh, don’t talk. It’s gonna be okay.” Gally told him._ **

**_Then, he pushed the needle into one of the veins in his arms and let the serum do the rest._**

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

He woke up screaming. Then, he began to cry.

He hated himself. He saved Newt, but just seeing him lying there killed him.

Madison found him an hour later.

“For fucks sake, Gally.” She groaned.

“What? What the hell do you want?” He asked her. She scoffed.

“I need your help, but you need to quit being an ass.”

Gally looked at her inquisitively. Madison needed Gally’s help? That was a first.

“You do? Thought you hated me.” He told her. She rolled her eyes, something that Gally realized she did at least once each time they talk.

“No, I hated you before the maze. In WCKD, you were even more of a jerk. But now, you’re just a baby jerk. So, I’m starting to like you.” She smirked at him. Gally inhaled sharply.

“You like me huh?” He asked, not giving a second thought about saying it.

Maddie groaned.

“You gonna help me or not?” She crossed her arms.

Gally thought about it for a second. Well, he pretended to think about it. Maddie could ask him to run into a mob of cranks, even if it were for no reason, and he more than likely would.

He thought about how he first met her in the safe haven.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

**_Newt was screaming. He wouldn’t stop thrashing and trying to escape from the binds they had put on him._ **

**_“Maddie!” Sonya yelled for someone across the room._ **

**_Gally turned and saw a girl, probably his age, running towards them. She was beautiful, Gally thought to himself._ **

**_“Madison, please, you have to help him.” The blonde girl begged. The other girl had a pain stricken look across her face. She took a deep breath but nodded._ **

**_“Also, you know I hate when you use the name Madison. It’s not real.” She complained._ **

**_Not real? What the hell did that mean?_ **

**_Gally didn’t get the chance to ask because the girl walked up to him._ **

**_“You know how to take a blood sample, eyebrows?”_ **

**_He was taken aback by the question. Mainly because she called him eyebrows. Was their something wrong with his?_ **

**_“Well?” She asked again._ **

**_“Uh, yeah. Yeah I do.” He finally spoke._ **

**_“Great, let’s get to it then.”_ **

**_The girl, Maddie, grabbed a pair of gloves and the med kit someone had stolen from the WCKD headquarters before it fell. She handed it to Gally._ **

**_“Don’t kill me, eyebrows.” She gave him a dirty look._ **

**_“I’m sorry, but do we know each other?” He had to ask. She seemed too comfortable with the nickname she had been saying to him._ **

**_“We did. A long time ago, before the maze took us away.” She replied coolly. Her tone made it seem as if they weren’t friends._ **

**_“Oh.” Was all Gally said before injecting the girl with the syringe and watching it fill with her blood._ **

**_Once he was finished, he handed it over to Sonya. She poured the blood into a bigger syringe to dilute it with a mixture of serum._ **

**_She was next to Newt, trying to keep him calm._ **

**_“Shh, it’s alright, Newt. It’s me. It’s Lizzy.” She whispered to him. Newt grew silent and didn’t move. Gally worried that he died, but then he saw it._ **

**_Sonya had given Newt the serum._ **

**_Suddenly, Newt gasped._ **

****

Gally smiled at the memory. He knew he had saved Newt with the help of the other girls. Then, he paused.

“Why did your blood save Newt?”

Maddie looked at him. He watched as she bit her lip.

“It runs in my family, our blood, it’s the answer WCKD wanted.” She said quietly.

The pair looked at each other for a moment. Gally didn’t know if any of her family were even alive, or if she was the only one who could possibly save the world if future flare outbreaks arose.

Then, Gally remembered what Teresa had said over the loud speaker at WCKD.

How Thomas could have saved Newt.

“You’re,” Gally started, but she cut him off.

“Thomas’ sister. Yeah. That’s why I need your help.” She begged, her eyes filled with desperation.

Gally nodded. He was curious, and he knew this would be the only way to get the answers he wanted.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Maddie led Gally to the far side of the island. The one where hardly anyone went to.

It isn’t that it was restricted, it was just too far of a walk through wooded areas that none of the residents wanted to walk in. It reminded them too much of the mazes.

“Is there a reason we’re in the forest?” Gally panted. Leaning on a tree to catch his breath. Maddie walked fast and didn’t bother to take a break.

“I need to show you something.” She told him while continuing to walk.

Gally stayed right behind Maddie. As the reached a dense area of trees, she stopped.

“Don’t freak out.” She told him. Which only made him freak out.

“What? Why not? What’s going on?” His mind was racing, he didn’t know what to think.

Maddie put her finger to his lips to signal him to be quiet. He gulped.

“Something isn’t right in the safe haven, eyebrows. And I think I have an idea.” She whispered.

Her eyes fell to the ground. Gally followed her gaze and almost gasped at the sight.

On the ground, there was blood. Not just any blood, though. Black blood.

The flare had found it’s way to the safe haven.

“We have to tell Thomas.” Gally told the younger girl. She nodded at him.

“Now.” She agreed.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Newt laughed. He would’ve thought Thomas would be in better shape, being a runner and all.
> 
> “Yeah, yeah. I’m fine.” He wheezed out. “I have a question.” He told him.
> 
> “And I have an answer, Tommy. Well, maybe.” He smiled.
> 
> “Did you call me babe yesterday?”
> 
> “Uh, depends.” Newt said sheepishly. He didn’t realize that Thomas had heard him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> double update again :D  
> I hope you enjoy.

Newt remembers being a child. He was taken from his parents along with his sister Lizzy.

He thought they wanted them both, but now he understands that it was just Lizzy, or Sonya, that they wanted.

She was immune to the flare, but Newt? Newt wasn’t. He never knew that he wasn’t until he got the bloody virus himself.

He didn’t want to upset anyone or distract them from finally rescuing Minho and making it to the safe haven.

He also remembers Thomas. He was a little younger when they brought him in. Wouldn’t answer to his name, arguing that his name was Stephen. Newt didn’t understand why they gave him a different name. They had given Lizzy a different name too.

Now Newt knows that only the immune got a different name.

The boy thought back to the first time that he and his Tommy had ever spoken to each other.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

**_They were both still just kids. Not knowing anything but the inside of WCKD’s walls. Thomas was close to Teresa, and Newt just wanted to be close to Thomas._ **

**_One day during break time, a very nervous Newt found his way over to a very vibrant Thomas._ **

**_“Hi.” Newt said quietly. They were in the play room. There were some toys and books, not that the children ever picked one up._ **

**_“Hello.” Thomas smiled at him. “I’m Steph- um, I mean Thomas.” The brunette boy told him._ **

**_Newt looked at him with an odd look. They had changed his name, which means, there was something different about him._ **

**_The blonde boy felt a ping of saddness flow through his veins. Why couldn't the boy keep his name like WCKD let Newt keep his?_**

**_“They changed your name.” It wasn’t a question, more like a statement._ **

**_Thomas nodded at him. Then he shrugged._ **

**_“They get real mad if I say my name is Stephen.” He admitted._ **

**_Newt saw the other boys face drop. He was sad that he couldn’t keep his other name._ **

**_“It’s okay,” Newt told him. “I like Thomas, means I can call you Tommy.”_ **

**_That made the boy smile again._ **

**_“Only you can call me Tommy, though okay? Nobody else.”_ **

**_Newt nodded._** **_  
“Sorry my name is too short for a nickname.” Newt sighed._ **

**_“Oh, that’s okay. I can make one up.” He told him._ **

**_Newt cocked his head to the side in interest._ **

**_“Yeah? What would you make up?” He asked._ **

**_Thomas put his finger to chin and tapped. Like he was thinking about it._ **

**_“Baby face. Cause you have a baby face.” Thomas laughed._ **

**_“Hey! I do not.” Newt frowned. Did he?_ **

**_“You do a little.” He told him._ **

**_Newt crossed his arms across his chest._ **

**_“Fine but tell anyone and I’ll hit you.” Newt growled at him._ **

**_Thomas winked at him. Newt stuck his tongue out._ **

**_*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*_ **

Newt smiled at the memory.

He didn’t know back then, but he and Tommy would be the closest two out of the entire group of children that WCKD had basically kidnapped.

Just as he was getting ready to go find Thomas, the boy found him.

He ran into his hut, leaning over and panting.

“You alright there, mate?” Newt laughed. He would’ve thought Thomas would be in better shape, being a runner and all.

“Yeah, yeah. I’m fine.” He wheezed out. “I have a question.” He told him.

“And I have an answer, Tommy. Well, maybe.” He smiled.

“Did you call me babe yesterday?”

“Uh, depends.” Newt said sheepishly. He didn’t realize that Thomas had heard him.

Newt thought about the first time he called his friend by that nickname. The encounter wasn’t much different from right now, actually.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

**_Newt was sitting in his room, watching the rain fall. He always liked the rain. Never storms, though, just the soft rain fall._ **

**_“Baby face.” Thomas called out as he entered the room._ **

**_“Tommy,” Newt groaned. “Why do you still call me that? It’s been years.”_ **

**_Newt and Thomas were around 14 now, he couldn’t be sure. WCKD only let them have one day off from running tests and trials, so Newt assumed that was their birthdays. He didn’t know that for sure, but it was his best theory._ **

**_“Right, but you’re still my baby face.” Thomas informed him whilst sitting down on his small bed._ **

**_“Whatever you say, babe.” He didn’t even think. The term of endearment just slipped out. His face went pale._ **

**_“Did you just call me babe?” Thomas’ voice cracked. Newt wanted to blame puberty, but he knows that’s not the reason._ **

**_“Um, depends.” He said._ **

**_Newt knew he liked boys. Well, he knew he liked Thomas. He was scared to say anything because he didn’t want to lose his friend._ **

**_“Depends? On what?”_ **

**_“If you would be mad.” Newt answered honestly._ **

**_Thomas looked at him, almost sadly._ **

**_“You think I would be mad?” His tone matched his face. Disappointed._ **

**_Newt bit his lip and shrugged._ **

**_“I wouldn’t. I actually, uh, kind of like it?”_ **

**_Newt’s eyes lit up. He smiled at his best friend._ **

**_“Is that a question, Tommy?”_ **

**_Thomas shook his head._ **

**_“No. I like it when you call me that.” He grinned._ **

**_*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*_ **

Thomas broke Newt out of his daze.

“I swear to God, Newt, if you say it depends on if I will be mad I’m honestly going to throat punch you.” Thomas threatened him.

Newt was taken aback. Did Thomas remember that day? Did he remember everything?

“You remember that?” Newt breathed.

“It was the month they took you to the maze.” Thomas answered.

Which was true, not too long after Thomas realized their feelings, Newt was taken.

“Yeah, it was.” Newt said softly.

“I don’t remember much,” Thomas began, “I just remember how important you were to me.”

Newt’s stomach twisted in knots. He felt like his heart was going to burst out of his chest. Should he remind Thomas just how close they were? Is it too soon? Fuck.

“I loved you.” Newt said quickly. It was now or never, there was no turning back.

“What?” Thomas almost gasped.

“I loved, well uh, love you.” Newt held his breath. He was terrified that Thomas would think it was too much. Hell, he just came back from the grave basically last week.

Thomas looked at him with a blank expression, then his lip turned up into a smile.

“Do you? Still?” He pressed.

“What the bloody hell do you mean still?” Newt asked confused.

“I’m the reason you were put in the maze, you know, because you loved me.”

Newt rolled his eyes.

“Oh, cry me a bloody river, Tommy. You’re also the reason I never lost hope. And the reason I’m alive.” He reminded him.

Thomas smiled at him again. Newt decided that his smile was probably his favorite thing.

“I do too in case you forgot.” Thomas told him.

“You what?”

“Love you.”

Newt’s head was spinning. He wanted to know if Thomas remembers what he had asked just days before Newt went into the maze. He didn’t want to ask the other boy though, because he was scared that if he didn’t remember, he wouldn’t believe Newt.

“Oh, well that’s good.” Newt decided to say instead.

Thomas chuckled at him. Then, he grabbed Newt by his waist and pulled him in close.

Newt sighed, breathing in his scent. He had forgotten how much he loved being near Thomas.

Newt nuzzled his nose into the crook of Thomas’ neck which made him shiver.

“That tickles, Newt.” He laughed.

“I know.”

Thomas let go of Newt and backed away. The young boys just stared at each other for a while. Neither one of them attempting to speak, knowing that they didn’t need words to show how much the other means to them.

Then, Newt’s eyes darted from Thomas’ down to his lips, then back to his eyes.

Thomas could feel his heart begin to race. It was beating so loud he could hear it, he was afraid Newt could too.

He bit his lip anxiously, to which Newt let out a shaky exhale of breath.

Neither of them knew who moved in first, but now they were toe to toe, and nose to nose.

Just as Newt closed his eyes, someone entered the room causing the boys to jump apart.

“Thomas!”

Fucking Gally.

“Oh shit, did we interrupt something?” Maddie asked.

Thomas and Newt looked at each other.

“Not really.” Thomas said, shoving his hands in his pockets.

Maddie eyed him carefully.

“Yeah, alright, liar.” She accused.

“We can talk about that later, remember why we’re here.” Gally told the girl.

“Right. Thomas, we have a problem.” She informed him.

He looked at Newt. Who walked back over to stand beside him.

“What kind of problem?” Newt asked.

“The same one you had, cranky.”

Newt looked at Maddie. He hated that nickname.

“Care to explain what that means?” He asked again, not understanding.

“Remember how you died?”

“Woah, watch it Madison.” Thomas warned. Newt gave him a thankful smile.

“I’m not trying to offend your boy, Steph- I mean, Thomas.” She told him. “However, Gally and I found something, and it looks a lot like what Newt was.” She finished.

“We found signs that a crank is here, guys.” Gally finally said, tired of the girl beating around the bush.

“Shit.” Newt and Thomas said in unison.

How is that possible?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I promised there would be more Newtmas from here on out, and here it is ;)  
> I really hope you enjoyed this chapter!  
> Let me know what you think.  
> As always, follow me on twitter for more updates and snippets of upcoming chapters.  
> Same @ as it is here.  
> I luh ya cuties <3


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “If you two are done being gross, we have things to discuss.” Gally joked.
> 
> “Oh, piss off, Gally.”
> 
> “Make me, English Muffin.” Gally told him.
> 
> “Watch it, eyebrows. Thomas will get you for talking to his boy like that.” Maddie winked at Thomas.
> 
> Newt nudged Thomas’ shoulder with his own and smiled at him.
> 
> “We need to figure out who this is.” Maddie said, taking a stick and twirling it around in the pool of blood.
> 
> “Madison, that’s disgusting.” Newt gagged.
> 
> “What, can’t handle a little blood, cranky?” She smirked.
> 
> “No, lanky, not when it’s virus infected blood.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> dedicated to my gc that's dedicated to hyping each others fics.  
> Maddie, Hannah, Haylee, and Tina.  
> I love you all so much already.

The walk with Gally and Maddie was extremely awkward. Thomas kept his head down the entire way and didn’t speak once.

Newt was right beside him though, seeming to bounce with every step.

“You alright, Tommy?” Newt asked him.

No, he wasn’t.

“Yes.” He lied.

Newt eyed him cautiously. Thomas felt the hair on the back of his neck start to rise. Newt knew something was up, of course he did.

“Yeah, alright.” Newt dropped the topic.

It didn’t calm Thomas any, because he knew the boy would ask him again when they were alone.

Thomas watched as Maddie and Gally led them through the forest. He wondered why she had called him Stephen. He needed to ask her, but he needed to do it when nobody else was around. He didn’t want her to remember something that he didn’t and tell him about it around Gally and Newt.

“We’re almost there, guys.” The girl informed the group.

Thank God. Thomas was getting tired of walking. They had been walking for what seemed like hours, even though it had only been about 15 minutes.

Gally stopped at a large rock and looked down. Then, he looked at Maddie.

“What’s the matter?” Newt called from behind Thomas.

“There’s more.” Is all Maddie said. Her tone a hushed whisper.

As Thomas moved to get closer, someone grabbed his arm holding him back.

He turned and saw Newt. He had a concerned expression on his face. Thomas sighed.

“Newt, I told you I’m fine.” He whined.

The blonde boy shook his head.

“You’re not, Tommy. I know you. Even as a kid, you were so bloody stubborn. Just, will you tell me what you’re thinking?”

Thomas bit his lip. He honestly didn’t know what he was thinking. He just knew he wanted more answers to the questions he hadn’t even asked yet.

“When we’re alone, okay?” He asked.

Thomas could tell it wasn’t enough for Newt, but he nodded his head at the compromise anyway.

The pair caught up with Gally and Maddie.

“Earlier, there wasn’t this much.” Maddie breathed out. She looked to Thomas.

“What is it?” He asked her.

Then, he saw it. The trail of blood.

His eyes followed it. The trail wasn’t long, but the point is, there was a trail of blood.

He looked for Newt. The boy looked pained.

“Hey, are you feeling alright?” Thomas asked him.

Newt turned to face his friend. He was breathing heavily.

Thomas walked over to and took Newt’s hands in his own. He slowly rubbed his thumb over Newt’s in a soothing motion.

“Baby face, it’s not you. You aren’t sick anymore. It’s okay.” He whispered.

Newt let out a shaky breath. He gave Thomas a small, grateful smile.

“Thanks, Tommy.”

Thomas nodded and raised their intertwined hands to his lips, placing a quick kiss to the back of Newt’s hand.

“If you two are done being gross, we have things to discuss.” Gally joked.

“Oh, piss off, Gally.”

“Make me, English Muffin.” Gally told him.

“Watch it, eyebrows. Thomas will get you for talking to his boy like that.” Maddie winked at Thomas.

Newt nudged Thomas’ shoulder with his own and smiled at him.

“We need to figure out who this is.” Maddie said, taking a stick and twirling it around in the pool of blood.

“Madison, that’s disgusting.” Newt gagged.

“What, can’t handle a little blood, cranky?” She smirked.

“No, lanky, not when it’s virus infected blood.”

Thomas smiled. Even right now, Newt can always seem to brighten his mood. He always has been able to. Just by being, well Newt.

“It’s getting kind of late, guys. We should probably get back to base. We can talk about it more then.” Thomas said.

The group nodded, and they headed out of the forest.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Thomas followed Maddie to her hut. They might have made him a little creepy, but he didn’t care. He needed answers.

“Uh, Thomas?” Someone said from behind him.

Thomas jumped back at the voice.

“Oh, hey Harriet.”

“Care to explain why you’re in mine, Sonya’s, and Maddie’s hut?” She laughed.

Thomas didn’t have an answer. He just stood awkwardly, not saying a word.

“Uh,” Maddie laughed. “Hey, bud.” She said to Thomas, ruffling his hair.

“Hey, um, I have a question. Well, I have a few.” He said with a nervous chuckle.

“Uh, babe, I think we should leave.” Harriet told Sonya, holding out her hand.

Sonya nodded in agreement taking Harriet’s hand in hers.

Thomas looked at them in confusion.

“After everything that’s happened lately, _this_ surprises you?” Maddie laughed at him.

As the two girls left, Maddie sat on her cot.

“So, what’s your question?”

‘Why did you call me Stephen?” He asked honestly. It was the first question he needed answered.

“Gally told me you remembered my name.” She said. “So, I just thought you remembered your name, too.”

“Yeah? But Stephen isn’t my name.”

“It was. When we were kids.” Maddie frowned at the memory.

Thomas let out a small gasp, not knowing what to say.

His throat felt dry and he was having trouble breathing. She knew him when they were kids. He wondered what else she knew.

“How do you know that?” He asked her.

She bit her lip, then looked at the ground.

Maddie didn’t know how to reply to Thomas. She was scared that he wouldn’t believe her.

“We’re, uh, sort of related?” The way she said it made it more of a question than a statement.

“Sort of related? What does that mean?” Thomas was extremely confused.

It was times like these whenever Thomas wishes he had his memories back like the others. Maddie clearly knew something that he didn’t about their past.

“We’re twins.” She said it so quickly, Thomas almost missed it. Except, he didn’t. He heard her clearly.

“Twins? As in, siblings?” He couldn’t wrap his head around this. It was a little too much.

Especially with what they just discovered today.

“Yes. We’re twins, and they took you for one maze and me for the other.” She told him.

“Thomas, there’s something different about us. It might be our blood, but I think there’s something else too.” Her voice was hushed, like she didn’t want anyone to know.

This just confused Thomas even more. Everyone knew that Thomas’ blood was the cure. Surely, they would assume that Maddie’s blood would also cure the flare.

“What do you mean?” He questioned.

She shrugged, laying down.

“I’m not sure. But something doesn’t feel right.” She said.

Thomas sighed. He just wanted answers.

“Well, if you figure it out, let me know.” He said, turning away to walk out.

“Hey, Thomas?” Her voice made him turn around.

“Yeah?”

“I don’t trust, Carson.” She told him.

Thomas nodded at her.

As he left, he had one final question on his mind.

Who the hell was Carson?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i hope you all enjoyed this chapter!  
> I apologize for the choppiness, it's currently 3:30 am and I have a midterm due in 7 hours lol.  
> Let me know what you think!  
> As always, follow me on twitter.  
> Same @ as it is here :)


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I don’t know if you still want it, but it’s the necklace-”
> 
> “It’s okay. Newt already explained to me what it is. I don’t want to read it.” He answered before Minho even finished his statement.
> 
> Minho gave him a sad smile.
> 
> “Well, do you still want the necklace back?” He asked Thomas.
> 
> The boy thought about it. Did he want it at all?
> 
> “You can leave it with me, that’s fine.” Thomas decided.
> 
> Minho nodded and handed Thomas the small necklace.
> 
> Thomas rolled it around in his hands, noticing that there was something inside of the small vile.

**_Thomas was awoken to the sound of beating on his door. He rubbed his eyes and sat up in bed._ **

**_“Thomas! Open the bloody door! Tommy, please open your door!” Newt sounded desperate as he continued to try and knock the door down. The sense of urgency in his voice made Thomas anxious. He quickly walked over to the door and pulled it open._ **

**_“Newt, what the-” Thomas was cut off by Newt pushing Thomas backward and slamming the door shut. He began moving the bigger items in his room in front of the door._ **

**_“Tommy,” Newt said, his voice was strained. It made Thomas’ stomach twist in knots._ **

**_“You’re scaring me, please explain what you’re doing.” He told him while helping him make his room hard to get into._ **

**_Newt looked at him and bit his lip, not knowing what to say. So he didn’t say anything, he just pulled Thomas into a hug._ **

**_Thomas nuzzled his nose into the crook of Newt’s neck and wrapped his arms around his waist. He took a deep breath as he felt Newt begin to pull away. As he stepped back, he took Thomas’ face between his hands and gave him a soft smile. Newt knew that he couldn’t hide forever. He knew that this might be the last time he ever saw him._ **

**_“I’m next, Tommy. They’re looking for me.” Newt let out a shaky breath as he told Thomas why he was acting so strange. His eyes widened, and he began to shake his head._ **

**_“No! They told me it wouldn’t be you, they said-” Thomas couldn’t breathe. “They promised me.” His eyes began to water and there was a lump stuck in his throat._ **

**_“They lied, babe.” Newt let out a soft chuckle. Then, the knocking started._ **

**_“Thomas, we know Newt is in there.” Janson stated. Fuck him._ **

**_“I have to go, Tommy.” Newt whispered. He started to remove the blockade from the door._ **

**_Thomas just stared at him. “You’re going to forget me.” He told him._ **

**_“I won’t.” Newt promised, but Thomas nodded._ **

**_“You will. Please Newt, you have to find a way to remember me,” He started. He watched as Newt nodded. He took a deep breath. Despite the couple never saying it, they knew it._ **

**_“Remember I love you.” He breathed out before the door was being flung open._ **

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Thomas woke up in a cold sweat. He yawned and rubbed his eyes.

That was the first time he had gotten the full memory of Newt being taken to the maze back.

Remembering it made his heart sink. Newt knew he was being taken and he just stopped fighting it. They were so young. Just kids.

All the boys and girls taken by WCKD were just kids. Thomas thought it wasn’t fair. Just because most of them had genetically adapted to become immune to the flare.

“Wallowing in your own self pity again, shank?” Minho teased.

Thomas rolled his eyes, flipping the Asian boy off.

“No, I’m just thinking about the maze.” Thomas admitted.

Minho stared at him for a moment, then shook his head.

“Only you would think about the maze while in the safe haven, Thomas.” He chuckled.

“It’s just, I had a dream, well no, a memory. It was before I went into the maze.” He said.

“Oh, so like, a memory about you sending us into the maze and stuff?” Minho asked curiously.

“Um,” Thomas was unsure of how to answer. He and Newt were just getting their relationship started. He didn’t want anyone to know if they hadn’t known previously.

“Now I don’t think I want to know. You hesitated for too long.”

Thomas nodded at him, exhaling deeply.

“You probably don’t.”

Minho walked over to his cot and lowered himself, so he was laying in front of it.

“Uh, Minho, what are you doing?” Thomas asked as he made his way over to his friend.

Minho pulled out a small box from under the cot.

“I don’t know if you still want it, but it’s the necklace-”

“It’s okay. Newt already explained to me what it is. I don’t want to read it.” He answered before Minho even finished his statement.

Minho gave him a sad smile.

“Well, do you still want the necklace back?” He asked Thomas.

The boy thought about it. Did he want it at all?

“You can leave it with me, that’s fine.” Thomas decided.

Minho nodded and handed Thomas the small necklace.

Thomas rolled it around in his hands, noticing that there was something inside of the small vile.

He debated on reading it, he was curious to know how Newt felt when he thought he was on the brink of death.

“I’m gonna head out, Vince needs help with something. Think he said it was a nursery.” Minho informed him, getting off the floor.

“A nursery? Is someone having babies?” Thomas asked.

“I mean, probably will eventually. Don’t you want to have kids with some lucky girl?” Minho winked at him.

Thomas let out a nervous chuckle, not knowing how to respond.

Minho shrugged and waved as his left the room.

Thomas took a deep breath and slowly took the crumpled pieces of paper out of the necklace.

_Dear Thomas,_

_This is the first letter I ever remember writing. Obviously I don’t know if I wrote any before the maze, but even if it‘s not my first, it’s likely to be my last. I want you to know that I am not scared. Not of dying anyway. It‘s forgetting. Losing myself to the virus. That’s what scares me. So, every night, I’ve been saying their names. Alby, Winston, Chuck._

Thomas couldn’t do it. The tears in his eyes were too much. Thomas felt as if his heart had fallen in a black abyss.

Rolling the paper back up, Thomas shoved it back into the small glass container. Then, he placed the necklace around his neck.

Thomas didn’t know how to feel. He was unsure if he wanted to finish the letter, he didn’t think he would be able to take that kind of sadness. Not right now.

Wiping away the small tears, Thomas stood up.

He decided he was going to go on a walk, to clear his head and get his emotions under control. He felt anxious and it was something he didn’t want to feel anymore.

Thomas made his way across the island, not really knowing where he was going. He let his feet carrying him wherever, his brain focusing on regulating his breathing, so he did not fall into a panic attack.

“Nngh.” A strangled moan quietly called out.

Thomas stopped in his tracks, noticing where he was.

He was at the rock Gally and Maddie had taken him and Newt to. He let his eyes scan his surroundings, desperately searching for the source of the noise he heard.

Slowly, Thomas began walking in the direction he believed to have heard the sound. He was unsure why he felt so uneasy, but he was hoping that his gut feeling was wrong.

“H-Hello?” The boy stuttered. “Is anyone there?”

The only sound that could be heard was the rustling of the wind and leaves in the trees.

Thomas took a deep breath, then tried again.

“Hello?”

“Help me.” It was quiet, but he heard it. A small weak voice.

It sounded so close, he needed to find who, or what, it was coming from.

“I’m almost there, just, hold on.” He said.

Taking a deep breath, Thomas walked towards the sound. His heart was beating loud in his chest, he could almost feel it in his throat.

As he took another step, something grabbed his leg.

“SHIT!” He cried out, jumping away as fast as he could.

Thomas looked down, terrified. His eyes widening in shock as he saw it. As he saw _her._

“Help me, pl..please.” The girl begged.

Thomas felt his heart fall to the bottom of his stomach. She looked so young, younger than him.

“It’s going to be okay.” Thomas promised her. The boy got down on one knee to examine her further.

She hadn’t completely lost herself to the virus yet, he knew he had to save her.

“I’m going to help you. Just stay strong for me, okay?” He asked the blonde girl.

She nodded the best she could. “Please.” She repeated.

Thomas stood up and began to run.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so uh, hi?  
> this chapter is so late and im sORRY.  
> I couldnt figure out where I wanted to go with this chapter  
> or how to introduce someone new. So I hope you enjoy anyway!  
> As always please follow me on twitter same @ as it is here :)


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What do you remember?” He tried getting her to explain.  
> “Well, I remember that you were taken from mom and dad just moments before I was.” She said, watching as Thomas carefully listened to her speak.  
> When Thomas didn’t respond, she continued.  
> “Back then, your name was Stephen. Mine was Maddelyn. You only ever called me Maddie and I only ever called you Stevie. It was dumb, but we were kids, you know?”

Thomas felt the cool breeze push against his body with each step he took. He allowed his feet to carry his body as fast as possible to the center of the camp site.

Upon his arrival back, Maddie was the first person to find him.

The young girl looked at Thomas inquisitively. His eyes were wide as he tried his best to convey his findings to her silently. He wasn’t sure if she would even understand what he had just witnessed.

“Did you find who it was?” Maddie pondered, with suspicion gracing her face.

Thomas didn’t reply. He just nodded slowly, silently asking for help.

Maddie gave him a nod back. She let out an exhale and looked back at the huts.

Gally was in the far distance with Newt and Minho, probably talking about something from their past. The past that Maddie so desperately wanted to forget.

“Should we get them?” Thomas asked her, noticing her hesitation towards the other two boys.

Maddie shook her head. She looked at Thomas.

“I have something I need to talk to you about, privately, Thomas.” She told him.

Thomas gave her a puzzled look. He trusted Maddie, he knew that her trusted her, but that was just about all her knew of her. Other than her name, Maddie was a stranger to him.

“Oh, alright.” He replied calmly.

“We need to have Sonya help us get the serum made and a blood sample.” She reminded Thomas with a curt nod.

Both Thomas and Maddie found their way to her hut that she shared with Sonya and Harriet.

When they entered, they heard a small sniffling sound.

Both Maddie and Thomas looked at each other, confusion laced across their faces. They turned to face the noise.

It was Sonya. She had been crying.

“Sonya, what’s wrong?” Maddie asked, slowly making her way to the blonde girl.

Startled, Sonya turned her gaze towards the girl. She wiped her tears off of her face and gave her a fake smile.

“Oh, hey Maddie, hey Thomas.” She said quietly.

“Sonya, why are you crying? What’s happened?” Maddie questioned her, concern for her friend evident in her voice.

Sighing, the other girl stood up from her sitting potion and made her way across the hut to the two standing near the door way.

“It’s Carson. He’s got Harriet thinking that the flare is somehow back.” She began explaining.

Thomas shot Maddie a panicked look. He still had no idea who Carson was, but now, he knew he had to find the man.

Maddie let out a small, almost inaudible gasp, not knowing the right words to say.

“So, she’s with him right now, doing all these tests to prove she’s immune. He has serum. Said he’s going to give it to everyone on the island.” She finished her story with one last tear rolling down her cheeks.

“Where is he?” Thomas asked, but Maddie shook her head at him.

“Hey, Sonya,” Her words caused Sonya to look at her with confusion.

“Did you two come here for something?” Sonya finally asked, realizing there had to be a reason the two of them were together.

“We need you to take a blood sample from each of us. And get a vile of the serum ready.” Maddie told her, unsure of how the other girl would reply.

As Thomas waited in anticipation for Sonya’s answer, he thought about what they were about to do. He had hope that it would work, but there was that small inkling of self-doubt that he wouldn’t be able to save the girl in time.

“What? Why? Maddie what’s-” Sonya had so many questions, but there was no time for any of them.

“Sonya, please, just do this. I can explain later.” Maddie promised her.

Sonya looked at Thomas, her eyes searching his face. He gave her a small, hopeless smile.

“Alright,” She finally agreed.

Maddie and Thomas both nodded in appreciation.

“Will you at least answer one question, though?” Sonya directed her question at Thomas.

The boy bit his lip, afraid of her question, but knew he would have to answer it, whatever it may be.

Slowly, Thomas nodded his head.

“Is this for Newt?”

Thomas gave her a sad look. He realized that she probably thought her brothers body was beginning to reject the cure.

“No, it isn’t. He’s not sick anymore. I promise.” Thomas said.

Sonya let out a sigh of relief and grabbed the medical supplies.

“Okay, let’s do this.”

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Once Sonya had finished drawing blood samples from both Maddie and Thomas, the two left her place and began to make the long trek back up the island to the forest.

Thomas was lost in his own thoughts, something he had become accustomed to doing lately.

“Hey Maddie?”

The other girl didn’t respond at first, seeming to be lost in her own mind as well.

“Madison?” Thomas tried again.

This time the girl looked up at him. There was something she wanted to say, he thought, but she stayed quiet.

“Yeah?” She finally asked him.

“Why did we need your blood too?” His curiosity was eating away at him.

She sighed, letting Thomas know that she was dreading this question.

“That’s what I need to talk to you about, actually.” Maddie’s voice was unsteady, and her breathing was becoming rapid.

“Hey, it’s alright. You can tell me.” Thomas wanted to know more, and Maddie knew just about everything that he wanted to know.

“You don’t remember much before WCKD, do you?” She asked him.

Thomas thought about her question. The truth was, he didn’t. He was slowly getting bits and pieces back, but none much before Newt. Newt was the only thing he remembered before the Glade.

“No, I don’t really. Do you?” He turned the conversation to her.

Maddie looked down momentarily.

“Yeah, I remember a lot.” She mumbled.

There was something bothering Maddie and Thomas knew it wasn’t just the flare being back. It pained him to see another one of his friends struggling. He wanted her to trust him and tell him how she felt.

“What do you remember?” He tried getting her to explain.

“Well, I remember that you were taken from mom and dad just moments before I was.” She said, watching as Thomas carefully listened to her speak.

When Thomas didn’t respond, she continued.

“Back then, your name was Stephen. Mine was Maddelyn. You only ever called me Maddie and I only ever called you Stevie. It was dumb, but we were kids, you know?” She chuckled softly. Thomas could hear her voice begin to tremble as she grew more sad reliving the memories.

“WCKD tried to kill mom and dad, but they didn’t want anything to happen to us. Dad tried to fight back, we didn’t see him come back after going outside with some of the soldiers. Mom gave in, because Ava Paige convinced her we would be saving the world.”

Thomas listened intently to Maddie retell their childhood. He had many questions but didn’t want to interrupt her story. He could tell just bringing up the topic was hard for her.

“They took us to two separate ends of the building. You were with the boys and one girl, I was with the girls and one boy. They wanted to see how things would go. Our blood was the only thing they were after.” Maddie finished with tears in her eyes.

Thomas grabbed onto the girl’s arm softly. She stopped walking and looked toward him.

“Hey, it’s alright. You’ve still got me.” He smiled at her.

“Thanks, Thomas.” She replied, a grateful tone in her response.

“In your story, you said mom and dad, and that they took us.” Thomas didn’t know where to begin, but he knew he had to ask what she meant.

“Yeah?”

“What did you mean by that?”

Maddie gave him a small smirk.

“What’d you think I meant, Stevie?” Her face was filled with amusement.

Thomas bit his lip awkwardly. He wasn’t sure if she was being truthful or just joking around. Maddie was the type of girl to never be serious. Which made it hard for Thomas to believe her sometimes. But, he wanted to believe her about this.

“We’re siblings. I remember you telling me that the other day.” He nodded at his own comment, recalling their previous conversation.

Maddie nodded at him slowly. Just as she opened her mouth to speak, Thomas heard the familiar rustling on the ground.

The girl.

“Maddie, listen.” He whispered, walking slowly to where he left the young girl previously.

His sister followed right behind him, walking slightly on her tiptoes, trying to remain as silent as possible.

“Thomas,” Her voice was quiet as the two approached the figure on the ground.

“She’s alive.” He breathed out, crouching next to the infected girl.

Maddie let out an audible gulp. She knew she was immune, but what if the virus was different now? She feared that if she got to close, the virus could somehow latch itself onto her and infect other people in the safe haven.

“Madison, the vile, please.” Thomas eyes were sad, like he was scared that he wouldn’t be able to save this girl.

“Right, yeah.” Maddie mumbled, beginning to crouch next to him.

As Maddie handed her brother the vile, she thought about why Newt needed the extra blood in his system that day.

“Thomas, if your blood doesn’t work, we’ll need mine too.” She informed him.

Thomas looked up at her, confusion littered his features.

“What? Why?”

“That day Gally saved Newt, your blood wasn’t enough. He was so far gone that it took two sets of serum. One from you, and one from me. So, if she doesn’t get better right away, don’t freak out. It’s why I got my blood too.” She told him.

Thomas nodded, not completely understanding, but he knew she was trying to comfort him.

“Hey, shh, it’s okay.” Thomas was now talking to the whimpering girl.

Maddie smiled at him. He has always had something about him, even when they were kids. There was just something about his personality that made him want to save everyone, even if they didn’t deserve it. He was more kind than Maddie ever has been her whole life.

Slowly, Thomas place the syringe on the girl’s inner elbow, matching it up with one of her veins. Maddie watched as her eyes rolled to the back of her head, the serum already acting against the virus that was ravishing her body. Thomas looked up and gave her a small smile.

“We should probably take her back with us, you know, to watch over her.” Maddie suggested, knowing that Thomas would do it anyway, whether she brought it up or not.

“Thank you, Maddie.” Thomas stood up and hugged her.

Maddie let her arms wrap around his shoulders, holding onto him tightly. She missed being close to her brother. He was her best friend.

“Let’s go find your boyfriend then, I’m sure he’s worried.” She laughed.

Thomas rolled his eyes at her. Newt wasn’t officially his boyfriend, technically. Whatever they were before the maze, that wasn’t them now. So much had changed.

There was one thing Thomas knew for sure though. Regardless if he had his memories from before back or not, there was something about Newt that always felt different than the other gladers.

Newt was his home, and he would always find his way back to him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I AM SO SORRY OH MY GOSH
> 
> This update is SO late.
> 
> It is also trash, so I'm sORRY.
> 
> I have been so busy and not able to update on my scheduled times.
> 
> I'm trying to stay ahead to be able to post, but it's difficult sometimes.
> 
> Please forive me and enjoy this chapter.
> 
> As always follow me on twitter if you'd like.
> 
> @softlysangster ((i changed my @ ooh.))


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Tommy, this is Carson. He’s on our side.” Newt grinned.
> 
> Thomas tilted his head in confusion.
> 
> “What do you mean, our side? Everyone here is on our side, Newt.”

Thomas had the young girl cradled in his arms. He and Maddie walked to trail back to the main land. Maddie guided him a different way than they had arrived from. Both Thomas and Maddie knew it was better to somehow sneak back to the camp rather than going right to the center of everything.

“We can bring her to mine hut. Sonya won’t say anything.” Maddie said, slowing down to allow Thomas to catch up to her.

He looked down at the girl in his arms. She looked so young, but he knew that she was probably around his age. The flare had taken away who she was. He knew he had to fix that.

“Are you sure? Harriet won’t tell that guy who somehow knows about the flare?” Thomas was skeptical. There was something that didn’t sit right with him, and he was determined to figure it out. Just as soon as he saved this girl.

Maddie sped up to a speed walk as they got closer to her hut. She raised her index finger to her lips to advise Thomas to remain quiet. Thomas nodded at her.

The girl in his arms began to shift in his arms. Thomas attempted to quiet her, however she still groaned in pain.

“Thomas, we’re good.” Maddie’s head appeared around the entrance of her room.

Slowly, Thomas made his way towards her. He slowly trudged past Maddie to her bed. Gently, he placed the infected girl on the bed.

Thomas let out a sigh. He knew that there was something that needed to be done, he just didn’t know where to begin. He turned to Maddie, who was already getting the serum into a syringe to inject into the girl’s body.

“Do you recognize her at all?” Thomas asked curiously.

Maddie bit her lip as she thought back to her own maze. The girl did seem familiar, but she could not remember her name.

“I think she was in my maze. I don’t really remember. If she’s who I’m thinking she is, the kid only ever talked to one person.” Maddie replied.

Thomas peered over at the young girl, curiosity filling his mind.

“Who was it that she talked to?” He asked her.

Maddie looked at him, her facial expression was hard to read.

“Aris.” She breathed out, looking down at the young girl. “She only ever spoke to Aris.”

Thomas nodded, he knew what they needed to do.

They needed to find Aris and ask him about the girl.

But first, they needed to get her cured.

“Maddie, hand me the serum.” Thomas spoke quietly.

He walked over to the girl who was now sleeping. Thomas thought it was almost peaceful, but he knew she was in pain, even as she slept.

“Be careful, bud.” Maddie teased him while handing the small syringe to him.

“Ha, ha.” Thomas rolled his eyes.

Slowly and very carefully, he found a vein in the crease of her elbow and pushed the needle down. Piercing her skin, he released the serum into her blood.

Both Thomas and Maddie watched as the girl’s chest began to rise and fall rapidly.

“Is that normal?” Thomas asked, worry clear on his face.

Maddie nodded, not taking her eyes off the girl.

“She’ll calm down, give it a minute.”

Thomas nodded. Maddie had done this before with Newt. He knew she wasn’t going to lie to him about this.

As if on cue, the girl’s breathing evened out and she stirred slightly.

“We should tell someone before she wakes up.” Maddie suggested, sitting on the end of the bed next to her.

“Yeah, I’ll do it. You stay here in case Sonya comes back, or in case the girl wakes up.” Thomas suggested.

Maddie nodded at him and gently caressed the girls face, brushing her hair from her eyes.

“Hurry.” Maddie said, her eyes pleading with Thomas.

“I will.” He promised her.

 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

 

Newt and Gally weren’t difficult to find. They were still in the same vicinity as they were before the twins left them,

Thomas quickened his pace to get to them.

As he got closer, he noticed they were standing with someone else.

A man stood close to Newt and that didn’t sit right with Thomas. He had a horrible feeling in the pit of his stomach.

“Newt.” He called out.

The other boy turned quickly to face him, smiling once his eyes landed on Thomas.

“Babe! There you are.” Newt grinned.

Thomas’ breath hitched in his throat at the nickname. He forced the butterflies in his stomach to settle as he walked closer.

“Hey.” He put on his best fake smile, not wanting to worry Newt, or even Gally.

Thomas let his eyes travel from Newt to the strange man standing before him. There was something about him that seemed familiar, yet Thomas was unsure of what it was.

“Tommy, this is Carson. He’s on our side.” Newt grinned.

Thomas tilted his head in confusion.

“What do you mean, our side? Everyone here is on our side, Newt.” The harsh expression remained on his face as he spoke.

“I believe the flare is back, Thomas. I’m only trying to help.” Carson replied, coolly.

Thomas didn’t believe him. There was something suspicious about him and how he claimed to know the flare was in the Safe Haven, but Thomas didn’t want to alert the man to his suspicions.

“And how do you plan on doing that?”

After hearing his question, the man, Carson, gave Thomas a sly grin.

“Bye making sure everyone has the cure.”

Gally was the one who spoke next.

“How do you know if the flare is even back?” He questioned, dryly.

Thomas nodded at Gally in agreement.

“Yeah, what are your sources?” Thomas pressed the issue further.

He knew that he needed to be quick with his small interrogation, but Carson seemed to know what both Thomas and Gally were up to. He could sense that the teenage boys did not trust him.

“I saw some blood near the trees.” Carson pointed off in the direction that Thomas and his friends had found their own evidence of a crank being in the Safe Haven.

Thomas narrowed his eyes at the stranger. He didn’t know anything other than his name, but for some reason, Thomas felt as if he had met him previously.

“Right.” Thomas commented offhandedly.

He turned to face Newt, who was already looking at him.

“There’s something I need to show you.” Thomas’ voice came out as a hushed whisper.

Newt looked skeptical at first but nodded after a few seconds. He trusted Thomas with his life, honestly.

“You too, Gally.” Thomas told the other boy.

The three teenagers gave Carson one last look before making their way back to Maddie’s hut.

Carson watched in amusement as the kids disappeared into the distance.

A mischievous grin forming on his lips.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> omg i am sO SORRY THIS IS SO LATE.
> 
> My updating schedule is no longer how I want it to be because I am so stressed out, oof.
> 
> I have an idea on how I want this fic to end, but it's like my brain won't let me get there.
> 
> Writers block for this fic is kicking my butt, so please, bare with me.
> 
> Anyway, I'm sorry for the late update and the crappy quality of this update.
> 
> I hope you enjoy it anyway.
> 
> As always, follow me on twitter. (@softlysangster)


End file.
